


mouthpearl

by zombified_queer



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Visual poem, dental horror, word poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Writing those first couple emails can be hard work.[Originally posted for sfmweek2020]
Kudos: 2





	mouthpearl

  



End file.
